


Bunker Games

by relucant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean, First Kiss, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relucant/pseuds/relucant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>stuck at work, no ideas to work on for GISHWHES or my impending move but certainly don't feel like <i>doing</i> work, so... have some Thursday morning whatever this is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> stuck at work, no ideas to work on for GISHWHES or my impending move but certainly don't feel like _doing_ work, so... have some Thursday morning whatever this is.

"C'mon, Sammy!" Dean was yelling. "Let's have a beer... talk about it."

Cas groaned, rubbing his eyes, and got up from the table.

By the time he found them in a hallway, Sam had a knife at Dean's throat, but Dean's face was set in his customary smirk.

"Dean, please stop goading Sam," Cas said tiredly. "Sam, please don't kill your brother yet."

Dean's eyes flashed back to their vivid green, and he glanced at Cas with a slightly guilty expression. Sam gave him one last look, then dropped the knife and stalked off. Cas picked it up and headed back to the kitchen, and Dean followed him.

"I'm _bored_ , Cas," he whined, leaning against a counter. "You haven't let me out of the fucking bunker in _weeks_."

"You have repeatedly proven yourself incapable of behaving," Cas pointed out. "Dean, I'm having enough trouble researching a cure with you two constantly fighting like children. I don't need to be worrying about what havoc you're wreaking out there."

"Maybe I don't _need_ a cure," Dean said yet again. His eyes went black, and his mouth twisted into a sneer. "After all, Cas, I'm a knight of Hell now, and you're just a burnt-out angel. Maybe you should show _me_ some respect."

In an instant Cas had Dean thrown against the wall and the knife back at his throat.

"Whoa, Cas," Dean said with an unconcerned laugh. "Weren't you just tellin' Sammy not to kill me?"

Cas shoved at him harder. "I may be a falling angel," he whispered, "but as long as I have one shred of connection to Heaven, you _will_ obey me."

Dean stared at him, his mouth slightly open. His eyes flickered back to green, and Cas swallowed thickly; it was almost more difficult when he could see the mangled remains of the human he'd loved so deeply.

Without warning Dean reached up and yanked Cas' head in, bringing their lips together. Cas made a small sound of shock, but with his new human instincts beginning to kick in, his body responded without permission. He opened his mouth, and Dean slipped his tongue inside, oddly gentle in contrast to the cruel lines in his face.

When Dean arched up, and Cas felt his hard cock pressing against his, he dropped the knife and wrapped his fingers in Dean's hair.

Dean grabbed him hard by the waist, grinding their hips together as they explored each other's mouths, then pulled back slightly. His lips were pink and wet and his cheeks flushed, but his face was twisted into a black-eyed smirk.

"You're such an easy mark, Cas," he whispered. Before Cas' brain came back online Dean had spun away, disappearing with the knife and leaving Cas alone and panting in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching reruns of _Dr. Sexy M.D._ as he cleaned his nails with the First Blade. He glanced up as Cas paused in the doorway.

"Hey, Cas," he said easily. His eyes were green and guileless, which set Castiel instantly on edge. He eyed Dean warily.

"Dude, I'm not even _doin'_ anything," he said. "Not tormenting Sam, not tryin' to escape. C'mon."

Cas hesitated. Dean rolled his eyes, then leaned forward to toss the knife on the table. He held up his hands and raised his eyebrows, but Cas caught the brief longing glance he cast at the blade, and it convinced him, reluctantly, that Dean wasn't playing games.

He sighed, crossing the room to sit next to Dean.

"Dr. Sexy, Dean? Really? Again?"

Dean grinned at him. "Perk of this whole demon bullshit, don't feel like repressing all the terrible things I'd do to that dude anymore," he informed Cas.

"I've noticed you've dealt with your hangups, yes," Cas muttered, not looking at him.

Dean was silent for a moment. "I, uh... Sorry about that," he finally said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Cas just snorted, but Dean held up a hand. "No, dude, hear me out. I can't control it, Cas, I can't control when the Mark takes hold. Maybe someday, but not now. And, man, when it's got me, I _like_ it, there's no denyin'. I fuckin' love it. Told Sammy once I wished I couldn't feel a damn thing. Yeah, well... turns out that ain't wrong."

Cas flinched at the matter-of-fact tone. Dean's face was expressionless, but his knuckles were clenched white against the neck of his beer.

"I'm still here, Cas," he said. "Dunno how much, dunno for how long. Right now I wanna hold onto whatever shards of me are left as tight as I can, but when it takes me I hate it, the human bits, want 'em gone. Wanna be whole, be a Knight of Hell. Like I'm supposed to be," he finished bitterly.

Cas knew that Dean was as likely as not just manipulating him again, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching out. He tentatively put his hand on Dean's shoulder, where he'd left his own mark so long ago.

Dean turned his face towards him slowly, and Cas braced himself for the black-eyed contempt twisting the face of the man for whom he'd given up Heaven. But Dean's eyes were green and wet and lost, and Cas felt his heart shatter even further.

He reached out and pulled Dean in close, past caring if it were all an elaborate ploy, and Dean's arms wrapped around his waist.

"I dragged you out of Hell once," he whispered into Dean's hair. "I swear to you, Dean, I will find a way to do it again."

Dean was silent, his breath hot on his skin, and against his neck Cas felt him give a tiny, almost imperceptible shake of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scribbled this little chapter out because all of my other stories are being bastards at the moment.


End file.
